Interview with a Lightning Count
by psycho chibbi
Summary: My take on how the first meeting between Treize and Zechs went. Nothing too exciting. Writing this for my own amusement. Oneshot


**Interview with a Lightning Count**

_by: a psycho chibi named Wendy_

_Disclaimer:_ Not mine. You don't hafta rub it in.

_Warning: _None. Lolz.

_Pairing:_ None. Double lolz.

_Summary:_ My take on how the first meeting between Treize and Zechs went. Nothing too exciting. Writing this for my own amusement.

_Author Rant:_ I was bored. That's about it

Enjoy~

_fjfjfjfjfjfj_

Sitting at his desk, a young Treize Khushrenada was busy looking over many files and records for a recruit that was being transferred from the Alliance to under his command as the new leader of the Oz military forces. The change was sudden, but hardly unexpected. Not when the late great General Catalonia met such a tragic end.

"Hm.. Stubborn old fool never understood what a position like this could do to the world... I will put it to far better use than that careless warmonger." he mused to himself as a slow smile curled his lips. If there was one thing Treize Khushrenada knew how to do, it was how to take full advantage of everything around him.

As he read over the soldier's conduct record, his forked eye brows lifted up in surprise when he saw the stack of complaint reports that was filed against the young soldier.

"32 counts of refusing to obey orders from a superior officer... 12 counts of provoking other recruits into a fight within barracks... 6 counts of being absent from active duty without permission from a superior... 20 counts of accessing restricted information without permission... And over 50 counts of questioning a superior officer..." Treize stared at the files and shook his head in disbelief. "He's only been with the Alliance for a year... Quite the rebellious streak. Then why are they so eager to pass him over to me? After all this he should have been court-martialed and discharged."

It was then that he picked up another file that documented his training. "Top marksman of his rank. Best of his rank at hand to hand combat simulations. Hmm.. And an excellent mobile suit pilot... Interesting..." His sea green eyes then flickered over at another file that surprised him once more. "Tactical and strategic training." He picked out the file and skimmed over the lines, many of them already highlighted. "My god.. These plans are brilliant... He's never lost a battle... And.. The Alliance has already begun using his tactics within the main fighting forces. This is amazing. Perhaps this Merquise is just the person we need in order to get things underway..." he mused as he looked over the plans that were created by the rebellious soldier.

At that moment there was a soft knock on his office door and when he bade entry, one of his servants stepped in and gave a low bow. "Your Excellency, Zechs Merquise has arrived."

Treize smiled slightly and picked up another folder that held the private's personal record. "Show him in..."

In a few moments a boy, no older than 16 with shoulder length blonde hair wearing an Alliance's uniform, walked into his office and went straight up to his desk and saluted. "Private Zechs Merquise reporting as requested." he stated flatly, his eyes hidden behind a pair of dark aviator sunglasses.

Treize pause for a moment as he looked at his own image reflected in the tinted lenses. _'Interesting.. He was wearing those last time I saw him.'_ "At ease, private. You do know that normally the soldier stays at the door and waits to be called forward." he pointed out lightly when he picked up the misconduct reports once more.

"Yes, I do know, Sir, but I do not like wasting time. Which is something that normal military protocol does quite often." the boy stated clearly as he kept his steady gaze on Treize.

Treize smiled at his boldness and gestured towards a chair that was in front of his desk. "I do see your point, but there are some things about protocol that have their uses. Please, sit." He watched him carefully as Zechs moved to sit in the offered chair and crossed his legs as he leaned back. _'Hm He's not intimidated by me in the least.. I've never seen a recruit this calm and collected before...'_ he thought as he sifted through the files once more. "Well, Zechs... I have to admit that you have a very interesting record... Although I find this stack of misconduct reports a bit on the excessive side." he stated as he held up the large file. "I really don't wish to go through every one of them, so I'm just going to ask you why are there so many cases of insubordination on your part?"

Zechs crossed his arms over his chest and looked over Treize for a moment as he held his file. "To put it simply, Sir, if I hear or see something that I know has no chance of working or has no practical use I speak out against it. I do not hold back my opinion when the matter at hand may risk the lives of other people or wastes valuable time." he said firmly, almost glaring at the young general.

And Treize was quite impressed at the almost challenging look that he gave him. "That is understandable. Now tell me... Will these things occur again if you are accepted within my Oz organization?"

"In all honesty, Sir? Most likely."

The ginger haired man chuckled lightly and sat down the file once more. "I see... Well in that case..." He stood from his chair and pulled a silver lighter from his blue coat pocket. Picking up the misconduct file he flicked on the lighter and held it up to the paper folder. Slowly, the flames licked over it until it clung to the file and steadily started eating away at the paper.

He watched in amusement at the shocked expression on Zechs's face as he held the burning file. "In that case you shall start in Oz with a clean slate. I despise paper work." he stated as he tossed the destroyed file carelessly into the empty metal waste bin that was next to his desk.

Watching the smoke billow from the waste bin, Zechs blinked in confusion for a moment as he attempted to think of something to say. "I.. I don't understand, Sir.. You're accepting me into Oz already?"

The ginger head nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Why?"

Treize smiled and shook his head as he moved to get the boy's training file. "Already questioning your superior... But I do not mind questions, unlike most of my colleagues. To also put it simply, you have great potential, Zechs. Besides your impressive skill as a marksman and in mobile suit combat, I am thoroughly impressed with your strategic abilities." He paused for a moment before addressing something that was nagging at him. "But what I don't understand is why would the Alliance transfer a brilliant young mind like yours to my organization?"

A faint smirk twitched onto Zechs's lips. "Well, since I'm a member of Oz now, I'm under no obligation to keep my silence. My superior officers decided that you would be a force to contend with in the near future..." He trailed off to let his new superior fill in the rest.

And he caught on quickly. "So they decided to offer your services to me to gain my favor and eliminate you as a problem with your constant misconduct. Very crafty..." He muttered with a deep frown upon his face. It was then that he realized what a mistake the Alliance had made. "Zechs... Since you are a part of my organization, does that mean you would have no qualms against aiding me in... Restructuring the way our forces work by perhaps giving us useful information on the inner plans of the Alliance?"

Zechs quirked up a thin blonde brow as he propped his elbow on the armrest of the chair and rested his chin on his fist. "Sir... Are you proposing that I betray my former allegiances in order to help you gain power?" he asked in an innocent tone.

Smiling, Treize sat on the edge of his desk in front of him and crossed his legs. "Perhaps... As you said, you are under no obligation to obey the Alliance any further... What I am proposing is giving you a chance to help me change the world as we know it."

"Change the world?" Zechs repeated curiously. "In what way, Sir?"

A sly gleam suddenly fell over Treize's eyes and he lightly tapped the side of his nose. "It's a secret. A grand production that will take careful planning and a cunning mind that can forge through and get things accomplished." He slipped off his perch on the edge of his desk and crossed the short distance between himself and the blonde. He came to a stop in front of the seated soldier and held out his hand. "I have a feeling that you are the cunning mind that will turn my vision into a reality. Can I count on your help?"

The offer was highly unexpected. However this was an opportunity that he could not resist. He looked at the pure white gloved hand for a moment, then placed his own in it without hesitation. He was helped to his feet, and, the moment he stood, he removed his sunglasses to look his new commander in the eye. "Tell me of this vision you have, Sir."

Their eyes locked. Treize could clearly see well guarded caution in the cold blue eyes, but under that he could see a sharp mind. Which was something he already began to like. A charming smile slipped onto Treize's face as he spoke once more. "I would be more than happy to, my dear Zechs. Let us take a walk out in the garden as I explain it to you." he stated while casually placing his arm around the young soldier's shoulders.

The contact was unexpected, but Zechs allowed it. _'If it gets me my revenge, I'll play along. For now.'_ he thought privately as he was led out of the office.

One thing was certain.

This new partnership would definitely be interesting.

_fjfjfjThe End fjfjfj_

There ya go

Later~


End file.
